Some types of vehicle wash systems typically have a conveyor or track along which vehicles travel through the wash system. To keep vehicles on the intended path, such conveyors or tracks are typically provided with devices to guide one or more of a vehicle's wheels.
Unfortunately, wheel guide devices may cause damage to a vehicle, for example, when metal components of a wheel guide device contact the wheels, suspension or body of the vehicle. Accordingly, wheel guide devices may include components formed of relatively soft materials, to avoid damaging vehicles. However, such soft components may be difficult to install, and may be mounted on metal components which themselves may contact and damage vehicles.